Countries of the Ancient Era
These are all the countries that existed during the Ancient Era of the Sword Age. Achaean League The Achaean League was actually a confederation of Greek city states and wasn't officially a country. It existed during the Hellenistic Era. It was named after the region of Achaea. The Achaean League was formed in the 3rd Century BC and it soon expanded beyond the borders of it's birthplace. The Achaean Army was composed mostly of what the Greek Army was composed of. Adiabene Adiabene was an ancient Assyrian independent kingdom in Mesopotamia. It's capital was Arbela. Adiabene was at some point in the Sword Age Ancient Times by the Sassanid Persians. Aetolian League The Aetolian League was a confederation of states in Ancient Greece that was formed around Aetolia. It was nextdoor to the Achaean League. Aetolian League Army was exactly the same as the Greek Army since it is a confederation in Ancient Greece. The Aetolian League also had a reputation for piracy and and brigandage. The Aetolian League's Army was likely to be seen as a bunch of mercanries as well. Akkad The Akkadian Empire was a Empire centered in it's Capital City of Akkad. The Akkadian Empire was a precursor to the Semitic empires of Babylonia and Assyria. The Akkadian Empire was established in 2300 BC and fell in 2080 BC, it fell as quickly as it had developed. The Capital was Akkad itself. Alamaani The Alamanni, Allemanni, or Alemanni were originally a alliance of Germanic tribes cituated around the upper rhine river of what is now modern day Germany. The Alamaani sometimes had engagements with the Romans. The Alamanni suffer about Nine Defeats at the hands of the Romans. The Alamannni Alliance was a very violent alliance, attacking Roman Cities and Depots whenever they had the chance. It is unknown when the Alamanni Alliance fell. Ammon Ammon, also known as the Ammonites was a ancient country located east of the Jordan River, Gilead and the Dead Sea in modern day Jordan. The Capital of Ammon was Rabbah or Rabbath Ammon, which is now known as modern day Amman. The Ammonites have some relations with the Assyrians as well. The Ammon fell when their ruler at the time rufused the Israelites lead by Moses passage through their country, The Israelites fought their way through and in order to conquer Canaan day Israel they had to destroy all countries in their path. Ammon was completely wiped out by the Israelites. Araba The kingdom of Araba was a 2nd Century semi-autonomous buffer kingdom located between the Roman Empire and the Parthian Empire. It's now known as Modern day Iraq. The Capital was possibly the city of Hatra. It is unknown what happened to Araba, it probably fell to the Arabs who previously conquered it. Armenia The kingdom of Armenia was a independent state that existed since 331 BC to 428 AD. Due to it's Military power and the vastness of it's territory it can be referred to the Armenian Empire. Armenia at some point in history was ruled by Roman influence in 66 BC. Armenia was overwhelmed and defeated by Roman Forces in 34 BC. The Romans eventually lost control over Armenia after the Final War of the Roman Republic in 32-20 BC. Augustus made a treaty that made Armenia a buffer zone between the two powerful nations of Rome and Parthia. Today Armenia still exists, it becomes one of many ancient countries to survive to modern day earth. Assyria Assyria was a Semitic Akkadian decendant of the Akkadian Empire. It came to rule over many other empires alot throughout Ancient history. It's Captial is Assur. Assyria can also be known as Subartu. Assyria can also be known as one half of the fallen Akkadian Empire. The Other Half being Babylonia. Babylonia in 1756 BC conquered and took control of Assyria. The Babylonians continued to control Assyria for 50 years before it rebelled. A King named Adasi created the Assyrian Resistance in the 18th Century BC. After the Babylonians were driven out they had other problems to deal with. Assyria was soon conquered by the New Mitanni Empire and it's rebellions were stopped. Assyria's fate after that is unknown. Atropatene Atropatene was an ancient kingdom that was created and ruled by Iranian dynasts in the 4th Century BC in modern day Iranian Azarbaijan and Iranian Kurdistan. It's capital was Gazaca. After the death of Alexander the Great in 323 BCE, the Macedonians conquests were divided amongst many other Ancient countries. The History of Atropatene is very short since that Atropatene didn't last very long as a country. It fell at a unknown date. Avar Kingdom The Eurasian Avars or the Ancient Avars were a highly organized nomadic confederacy of mixed origins. They were ruled by a khagan, who was surrounded by a tight knit entourage of nomad warriors, an organsization characteristic of Turkic Groups. Not much else is known about the Avars, except that they were located somewhere in India but soon moved into Europe and that they fell within a decade of their establishment. A series of Frankish campaigns in the 790's led by Charlemagne ended with the siege and the destruction of the Avar Kingdom. Aksumite Empire The Aksumite or Axumite Empire was an important trading nation in northeastern Africa, growing from the proto-Aksumite period ca. The Aksumite Empire was so popular with it's trading ablities that it became known to the whole world. Eventually though, The Islamic Empire quickly took over and the Aksumite Empire was sent into a recession. This recession destroyed most of the empire and left what was left of it to disintegrate. Babylonia Babylonia was a descendant nation to the original Akkadian Empire. It's capital was Babylon. Babylonia wasn't a very famous country by nature and especially not to it's other half, Assyria. Due to this, Babylonia attacked and conquered Assyria for 50 years before eventually local rebellions rose up and drove them out. Babylon got allot of sacks by other nations as well. Babylon sometimes was even conquered by native nations until the Babylonian Military stepped in and drove them out. Eventually, Babylonia was attacked by the Assyrians, this time they conquered Babylonia for good. Eventually, with the fall of the Assyrians, The Persians stepped in and conquered Babylonia all the way until both nations fell apart. Bithynia Bithynia was an ancient region, kingdom and Roman province in the northwest of Asia Minor. Bithynia had been ruled by two princes, Bas and Zipoites. More princes started to gradually take control over Bithynia until eventually the Greek King, Alexander the Great conquered it. Evetually though, after Alexanders death at India, Bithynia became a independent nation again until the Roman Republic came and conquered it. Bithynia then stayed as a Roman Republic province until the fall of the Roman Empire. Bithynia's fate after that is that it became victim to what the fate Rome suffered, total annilhation. That is a prediction and has not been confirmed. Bosporan Kingdom The Bosporan Kingdom also known as the Kingdom of the Cimmerian Bosporus was an ancient state. It was the first ever Hellenstic state and adopted the Greek language. Bosporan was also the longest surviving Roman Client kingdom. It was a Roman Province from 63 to 68 under Roman Emperor Nero to 68. In the 2nd Century, Bosporan under the rule of Sauromates II defeated the Scyths and took all states in Crimea and included them in it's nation. Before long, it became a Greek City state nation within the Greek Nation. After Ancient Greece ended and became Medieval Greece, the Bosporan Kingdom became Greece. Kingdoms of Sub-Roman Britain